In The Village
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: This is set now, so this is all the storylines I want to see. This involves everyone in Hollyoaks right now.
1. Chapter 1

In The Village

**Chapter One**

The villagers were all doing their daily business, though recent events masked the village in this seemingly never-ending sadness. One girl in particular, she went by the name Sinead Roscoe. Her baby daughter, who was called Katy, recently passed away through natural causes. As she walked through the village alone at a very slow pace; her family are breaking apart. Her own family has turned against her in her time of need and that shatters her heart into a dozen pieces. She just recently returned from the hospital; after telling her husband that their marriage was over. Though out of desperation; she rung the only man who ever truly loved her. Bart McQueen was on his way back, after hearing the devastating news. She almost forgot where she was heading as she was lost in her thoughts; with tears falling down in almost disbelief. She felt arms wrap around her; as Bart kept her close. As they hugged in the middle of the street; more tears fell down her cheek. He just got of the train; he had his suitcase by his side. He went back to his mother's house after Brendan sent him and Joel away last year. He lost contact with many; he presumed Sinead would be alright on her own though he was wrong.

"Look, I take you back home; yeah" Bart spoke; as he now pulled away and cupped her face with his hands.

The reason how she knew his number was because she went to the McQueen's house hours before, they knew his number and gave it to her. He arrived back as soon as possible because he was still in love with her. Even after all this time.

"Your home you mean" Sinead corrected him; he kissed her forehead.

He wouldn't let anyone hurt her now that he is back. Anyone who even tries to mess with her won't get to leave without a bruise or two. Ever since Bart left, he toughened up since. He won't take any messing. Joel Dexter, who he previously traveled with, has got himself a new girlfriend now. He got over Theresa McQueen in time; though he will always remember her, she was hard to forget.

"Come on; I take you back there and I won't let anyone hurt you" Bart told her firmly, still keeping her close by.

He wasn't completely sure of her current circumstances; he knew that she married and that her child died though he wasn't sure about much else. He was honestly devastated when he found out about Katy's death, he thought she was his own though his family told him straight him away that he wasn't. Though it still hurt him, he would have raised that girl with Sinead whether it was his daughter or not.

...

It was Katy's funeral tomorrow; Darren Osborne rang Suzanne Ashworth who was understandably furious that nobody told her about her granddaughter living in the village. She told Hannah, Josh and Neville who were shocked to the core. So much that they planned to confront the grieving mother, though Suzanne; having lost her son herself, showed a bit more empathy. They were also on their back to the village.

...

Lindsey Butterfield looked on in shock as the love of her life, Joe Roscoe was brought into the hospital on a stretcher. She still loved him a lot but she thought that he betrayed her and that he doesn't care anymore. She doesn't love Freddie as a lover, more like a friend.

"Joe?" Lindsey called, her voice almost inaudible as she looked on.

Freddie looked just as shocked though for different reasons. He thought his brother was dead so this was a shocking revelation to him. He almost couldn't believe his eyes as he watched in horror.

"Joe" Lindsey repeated; as she wandered over; picking up the pace as she tried to follow but was cut of by the other doctors.

As tears were forming in her eyes; she needed to see Joe and talk to him about almost everything that happened which is a lot. Freddie looked gutted because he is a selfish man; he is just better at hiding it then others.

"Where are they taking Joe?" Lindsey asked; looking back towards Freddie; who was speechless.

He was trying to find the words.

"I thought he moved away, I swear" Freddie cried quietly; shaking slightly as he looked away in almost shame.

Though she was having none of it as she walked away in tears. Wanting to find Joe; she knew he was somewhere down the hall. She looked in all the rooms; she found him a minute later in the middle of being sedated.

"Miss, you can't come in here" one of the doctors told her as she opened the door.

Though she didn't listen, she had to know what was going on. As she ignored their order and walked closer in without much thought for the consequences. She wiped the rest of her tears away.

"What's wrong with him?" Lindsey asked; looking down upon him with sad eyes.

Though they perceived in trying to get her out of the room since she wasn't meant to be in there. One of the doctors gently took her by her hand as they slowly led her out, knowing she was clearly upset. He waited until they were outside before explaining the situation to her slowly.

"Found where?" Lindsey asked, not taking everything in as she kept looking in, in a state of disbelief.

"In the village; he was very weak, very ill"

...

Fraser Black was furious when his discovered that Joe has left; he demanded to know how a private hospital could let this happen. He rang the police on them and they were questioned for neglecting the patients.

"Yes, they let him go; they should get sued!" Fraser shouted; trying to keep his cool.

They tried to deny it but the doctor in charge was on the verge of getting arrested as he tried to make excuses for his poor lack of care; he was a qualified doctor so this was completely unacceptable.

"I show all my patients the correct amount of care" the doctor was trying to defend himself, of cause though it all seemed unreliable.

Fraser crossed his arms as he tutted under his breath.

"You clearly don't! He walked out and rang for a taxi, didn't anyone see him?" Fraser asked, the police tried to calm him down.

...

_TCB_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: Just wanted to say that regardless of what happens in the real show, this is what I want to happen so it will be all mine. If I like a storyline from the show then I may put it in though for now, I'm going down a different path. **

**Chapter Two**

Leela Lomax was sitting in her bedroom; thinking about recent events involving her family. So it was true, her father did cheat on her mother with John-Paul McQueen. She refused to speak to Danny. She could hear them arguing downstairs, she use to hate hearing them argue when she was a little girl. She and Tegan always use to cuddle up together to block out the sound. Though it was never about anything really serious, though that didn't matter. It made her upset, the argument subject matter never really mattered. She felt like a child again as their quarrel became more heated; as she curled up in a ball.

"You will let me see Peri!" Danny shouted; outraged by the thought of being banned.

This caught Leela's ear; she shook her head. She opened the door, walking over to the stairs and walking down to alert Danny and Sam that she was here though they wouldn't stop as they kept shouting at each others.

"Stop it" Leela spoke, not very loud, she didn't have the strength to speak any harsher.

Sam looked towards her with a sigh. She had to calm down, she knew that. Though it was very hard when the man, who she loved for years, has cheated on her with another man. She wasn't thinking at all though she didn't want him to see Peri after he made her lie.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Leela" Sam told her before glaring back at Danny.

As silence filled the room; though you could tell that their was anger on all parties. As they all stared at one another, not a word needed to be said to express how they were all feeling.

"Just go; pack your bags and go" Sam finally spoke; he looked generally shocked. That was sudden.

Leela watched him walk up the stairs, not saying another word. Their long-term marriage couldn't survive. This was the final straw; after everything they been through. It wasn't just about the affair though that did play a huge part. It was also down to him making Peri believe what she saw didn't happen.

"I'll phone you later" Danny told Leela; he went to kiss the top of her head though she moved away.

He looked sad as he took one last look at his wife and daughter before leaving the house and shutting the door.

...

Bart took Sinead to the McQueen's house, Phoebe was still a bit edgy around her as she watched her walk in with Bart by her side. Sinead looked around the familiar house, she hasn't been there for a while.

"Bartholomew!" Nana 'Marlena' McQueen called as she rushed down the stairs.

She came down with just her towel wrapped around her, his eyes widened. She hasn't changed a bit since he left. Though she will always be happy, no matter what life throws at her.

"Alright?" Marlena asked in a calmer tone now she realized that Sinead was clinging onto him almost.

He just nodded.

"Well it's good to see you again and Sinead can stay as long as she wants" Marlena didn't listen to what the locals said.

Bart mouthed a small thank you. As he led Sinead upstairs, he was moving into Theresa's old bedroom. Luckily Kathleen-Angel was out, he wouldn't want her to see a little girl. He knew it would make her cry again.

"Well I let you have the bed, I take the sleeping bag" Bart told her, he was honestly tip-toeing around the distraught girl.

He looked down to see a doll, he quickly kicked it underneath the bed.

"You don't mind?" Sinead asked, knowing he was trying not to say anything wrong and insensitive as she looked around the room.

She sat on the bed, thinking about everything. She knows that she will have to phone Freddie later, he needed to know that she meant what she said before and their relationship was over for definite.

"Of cause not, babe" Bart replied, he caught her gaze, she gave a small smile.

...

The Roscoe's were called in, Joe was still weak and won't recover for a couple of weeks at least. He could hardly move, he used up all his energy already. That's why he collapsed after he got out of the taxi. His body couldn't handle it.

"Oh Joe" Sandy spoke, with tears of joy; as she came in and hugged her son.

Jason, Robbie and Ziggy soon followed. As all three entered the room; swiftly followed by Lindsey. He looked up at his mother; trying to lift his arm though he couldn't lift it. He tried again, still nothing.

"Mum" Joe spoke; she kissed his forehead; relieved that he was alive.

Ziggy wandered over, not knowing the extent of his injuries as he also looked down on his brother. He was relieved as well, they all were. It was something that they had been hoping would happen for weeks.

"How much can you remember?" Ziggy asked him; being a bit dim like usual.

He waited for an answer. Lindsey looking over, she didn't know how to feel. She thought that he left her and went of with another woman. Though she didn't say anything, not in front of the family.

"Fraser; he had me in this private hospital for weeks" Joe breathed; Sandy looked generally shocked.

She backed away slightly; that must have been the man that he said he's been looking after for weeks. All the pieces were coming together and she was honestly furious. She believed Joe, he was her son.

"Are you sure?" Sandy asked for reassurance; still in shock.

He nodded. Jason put his hand over his mouth, he didn't like this. He liked Fraser, he talked to him about all sorts, he even asked him for relationship advice about Holly. Robbie was just stunned in silence.

"So, you haven't been with another woman?" Lindsey asked through tears.

Joe shook his head, thinking. _Why would she think this?_ As he looked at her, she was upset and confused.

"No, I been in a coma" Joe protested.

...

"They finally kicked you out then" Ste spoke; as he found his father Danny at his door.

He sighed with a nod, Ste opened the door wider. Letting him in, Blessing Chambers, the girl who he lived with, looked over from the couch. She sighed, putting her eyes back to the television.

"Well I can't help you" Ste told him straight away.

He still had the cross on. He tried it on before and forgot to take it of. It reminded him of Brendan though, so he liked to look at it and admire it. Sometimes wear it like now, he still loves him of cause.

"Just for the night then I go to a B&B or something" Danny told him; though he stood his ground.

"Go to one now then, I told you; I can't help you" Ste replied, being stubborn.

"Why not now?" Danny asked him, wondering why he was refusing.

"Because Amy's coming round soon, you know the mother of my kids; I told you about her before" Ste was being really harsh.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind me staying; I would love to meet her finally" Danny spoke, not giving up.

He was a desperate man, he just been kicked out. He was gutted and upset, though he refused to show it. He needed somewhere to stay, he had nowhere else to go. So he wanted to stay here.

"Fine; you want to meet her? Don't go expecting a warm welcome" Ste replied to him bluntly.

Danny breathed.

"So what does she look like than?" Danny asked him, he has seen a picture of her before but it was a while back.

Ste sighed, he got out his phone and walked over to him. Showing him a picture of Amy, Leah and Lucas in her new home in Manchester.

"She's a pretty girl, I can see why you fell for her the last time" Danny spoke; looking at the nice looking blonde.

"Yeah and she don't take no messing either" Ste replied; crossing his arms, he was clearly angry at him.

"I know your angry at me but let's put our differences aside; I'm sure Leah and Lucas won't want you to come across as angry" Danny uttered.

"Don't go bringing my kids into this" Ste answered firmly.

...

_TCB_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

A black cab arrived in the village; as four familiar faces stepped out. It was Hannah, Josh, Suzanne and Neville with the two four-year old twins who were called Jack and Francine, named after Darren's father and his step-mother. Since they were four, they could talk and walk now.

"I didn't want to come back here" Neville told Suzanne, the village didn't feel the same anymore.

It felt worse to him, Hannah looked across. Looking at the new faces passing by; her eyes widened as she witnessed Darren Osborne. He caught her gaze as he wandered over; he smiled when he seen his son and daughter.

"Hey, you guys been good for your mummy?" Darren asked with a smile as he lifted one of them in his arms.

"Daddy" Jack said with a smile.

Though it was all awkward as Darren placed his son back down, he looked at Hannah. She gave a small smile, though she hasn't got over the fact that he had two children with her mother as she turned around and walked away.

"They been well-behaved?" Darren asked, Suzanne just nodded.

He was about to say something they were all in the middle of leaving; as he gave an unwelcome wave. He sighed, they were clearly all devastated that they never got to meet Katy, Rhys's daughter.

"Be good kids" Darren said with a laugh to fill the silence.

Josh has been silent, he noticed. He gave a nod to Darren before turning around as well and walking of. Walking by his father's side, Hannah was already right up the road by this point in her familiar white coat.

"Hannah" Josh called; he rushed to be by her side.

She was a lot more healthy these days, she is eating the right amount of food. Though it was everything else that was getting to her. She turned towards him, looking pale. He held onto her hand.

"I can't believe Nancy married him" Hannah told him, not uttering another word after that.

Josh nodded, he couldn't believe it either. A lot has changed since they last came to the village, a lot of new people and new places. They haven't changed, the village has. The other people has changed.

"I know, it's a lot to take in; it doesn't feel like home anymore here" Josh honestly told her, they began to walk again.

"Too much to take in" Hannah replied; feeling a bit sad; she gave a small frown.

...

Fraser was extremely worried now; the hospital got fined though that was the least of his worries. He knew that Joe had gotten to the village though he didn't know how much he told Sandy.

"You been ignoring my calls?" Tegan Lomax asked, she was the other woman.

He turned around, he wasn't in the mood for this. The thing with Tegan is that she loves him too much and that he can just snap his finger and she come running back to him. She was weak-willed when it came to him.

"No, I've been busy" Fraser told her, he does treat her very badly, people wonder why she puts up with him.

Though she has to think about Rose as well; she needs her father in her life. Fraser does love his daughter but he doesn't love Tegan. He never has done, though she loves him and he is fully aware.

"Okay, well you're not now" Tegan insisted; pushing the pram closer.

He sighed; getting out his phone and trying Sandy's number though she never answered. She was avoiding him for obvious reasons. She was going to dump him, that much was certain and she would likely phone the police too.

"I am actually" Fraser told her after a few moments; she didn't believe him.

As she walked closer, not looking very happy. Though she never is these days, her parents are breaking up and her boyfriend is married. Things were a right old mess though she was determined to fix this one.

"Dump Sandy and you won't have to do any of this sneaking about" Tegan told him, trying to reason with him at least.

He sighed again.

"Look, I have to go, I speak to you later" Fraser told her, walking past her without even a second glance.

...

"So you're single now?" Blessing asked Danny, without much interest or thought.

They were all waiting for Amy to come really; the house always had to be spotless. Ste wouldn't want her to think that he lives in a dump. Otherwise she might think twice about whether to let Leah and Lucas stop over.

"Yeah" Danny replied; his suitcase was already took upstairs into the spare bedroom.

Though it wouldn't be there for long; Ste has kept to his word. He can stay for one night and then he will have to go. He has been trying Leela's number, though she refused to answer it. Being stubborn.

"I've met Amy; she's nice" Blessing told him; while she saw her once, she looked harmless.

He nodded, trying Sam's number this time. Nothing; nobody was answering to him yet. He didn't want to bother Tegan or Peri, they didn't know he was kicked out and he didn't want to tell them over the phone.

"Yeah, she sounds nice" Danny replied, though he wasn't paying much attention.

A knock on the door was heard, with Ste rushing down the stairs and towards the door. It was them, had to be. He opened the door; as Amy stood there though she wasn't with Leah and Lucas much to his confusion.

"Where are they?" Ste questioned, letting her in the house with caution.

She walked into the living room; looking at Danny and Blessing. She turned back around to a confused Ste to tell him why they weren't there and why she didn't want to take them here after what she heard.

"There with my dad, I've been thinking a lot and I don't think all this moving about is good for them" Amy replied to him, he was speechless.

"What? Amy, I want to see them; I've been waiting all day" Ste told her firmly.

"And you can, I just don't want them moving about all the time, they need a routine Ste and it's not safe around here; I read about how the crime rate here is getting worse" Amy told him, standing her ground.

"It's always been bad round here, why are you doing this now?" Ste asked her.

"I've told you already why; you can see them any time you want but they're not staying here; you know why" Amy told, she looked briefly at Danny.

Danny stayed silent, Ste was right when he said she takes no messing.

"So that's it then, you're not going to let me have them again?" Ste asked rhetorically, he already knew the answer.

She shook her head.

...

Sandy just rang the police, claiming that Fraser kept her son hostage and that his daughter Grace attempted to murder him. They were on their way to question both of them, she never knew about Trevor's involvement. Though she would figure it out soon enough and get him locked up in all.

"I rang them, their not coming near you again" Sandy informed a tired Joe.

He gave a half-hearted small smile; Lindsey was by his side. Holding onto his hand, she hasn't left his side since. She missed him so much, though she doesn't understand why Freddie would be so cruel to her by lying.

"They will get sent down for this" Lindsey told Joe; she was filled with anger though relief too.

Joe was wondering why Freddie wasn't here, though he just wanted to sleep so he will ask later when he is less restless. The others has left by now, they returned home. Chucking out Fraser's stuff as requested by Sandy.

"Oh definitely; I've been such a fool, thinking Fraser loved me and my family" Sandy breathed, sitting on the opposite side of Joe.

She was gutted that her relationship with Fraser never worked out, she was angry at him for doing this. Wrecking their marriage, though she did rush their wedding too soon. Like a reckless teenager, she regrets it.

"Don't blame yourself, you weren't to know" Lindsey spoke to Sandy, with a small smile.

Sandy nodded with a sigh; looking down upon Joe again. She was just so grateful that he was found alive and well. He be up and about in a couple of weeks, so they had nothing to worry about.

...

A police officer called Lawrence Bradford, was called to the scene as he knocked on Grace and Trevor's house, with another police officer called William Meadows. Grace opened the door, she felt rough.

"Are you Grace Black?" Lawrence asked her, showing her his ID card, she has been expecting this.

She nodded, still half-asleep. She knew exactly what was coming next.

"I'm arrested?" Grace asked with a yawn, she was so casual about it.

The police officer got out the hand-cuffs. She nodded, turning around. No struggle, she let them as they began their usual speech about why and how. She walked with them freely, she has given up.

"Yeah, yeah, heard it all before" Grace told them, as they put her in the police car without any resistance from her.

Very strange they thought.

...

_TCB_

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Sandy took off her wedding ring, placing it in her pocket. She was still in the hospital; she knew that her previous decisions were foolish. The quick marriage and the carelessness regarding Fraser. She just had to take one look at her son to know what the right decision was now. She didn't need any hesitation to phone the police on Grace but phoning the police on Fraser was more difficult. Though she made the call nonetheless.

"Mum; are you alright?" Freddie asked, looking at her as she stood in the hospital hallway.

She turned around to him, she just nodded. She then turned her attention to his former absence and his so-called explanation of Joe's disappearance. He told Lindsey he went off with another woman though that was clearly not true.

"What's going on Freddie?" Sandy questioned, he didn't seem to expect that as he gulped slightly.

He was trying to find the words to defend himself like per usual.

"I thought he moved away; mum, I never wanted to hurt you" Freddie protested; though that was a poor excuse.

He lied to her; to Lindsey, the whole family. He thought Joe was dead and that hurt him deeply however he made a huge mistake by keeping this a secret from the rest of his family, who would forgive him, if he told them the truth.

"You lied to us; you said he went away, how did you even know to lie?" Sandy asked him, joining up the dots.

He breathed.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't want to upset you" Freddie told her, not daring to look her in the eye.

She looked disappointed in him, she can't remember ever feeling like this towards him. She knew he got involved in some dodgy business though this took it too far. This lie was more than a little mistake.

"What happened?" Sandy queried; she knew Grace and Fraser were involved but little else.

She wanted to hear it from him, she was hoping that it wasn't true. That he never knew; it would make her feel so betrayed if he did know and never once told her. Just stood back while Grace and Fraser went free.

"I seen the old flats; they" Freddie shuddered.

"They were being knocked down; Grace got Joe locked up and he couldn't get out, I thought he was dead; Fraser told me he was dead, he said he found a body and he didn't want you to find out, so I kept my mouth shut"

Tears came steaming down his face as he looked down in shame.

"All this time I've been living with him and you never once mentioned it to me; how could you!" Sandy was clearly angry, all her emotions came out without warning.

Freddie wiped his tears away, he knew he let her down. He let everyone down, Sandy, Sinead, Joe. Lindsey. He has never done anything as bad as this before now; he will try to make excuses though none will make up for this.

"I'm sorry; you know what's he like; you don't have any ideal what that man put me through" Freddie cried, he wiped his tears away again.

Sandy was speechless.

"I think you should go; I love you but I can't be around you like this" Sandy informed her son; that hurt to her have to say to her own son.

Though she thought it was for the best; she would still check on him every day to see if he was alright. She loves him and always will, he is her son. Though she meant what she said, living with him would be too much of a reminder of what he did.

...

Peri's operation was a success, her brain-tumor was removed. She returned home straight after the procedure three days ago. She was just out with her friend Tom Cunningham, so she is unaware that her mother has kicked her father out. She knocked on the house-door, waiting for an answer.

"Come on" Peri muttered under her breath, rain looked like it was coming.

She heard footsteps, with Leela opening the door. Sam was upstairs in her bedroom, despairing over her broken marriage. As she went through old pictures; she gave a small smile of remembrance as she looked at a picture of their wedding day. She was still pregnant with Leela on that day.

Back downstairs.

"I got something to tell you" Leela began, looking at her daughter with sympathy.

Peri looked generally worried as she followed Leela to the couch, all thoughts were in her head. She was trying to think of what she might have done wrong, her grandfather's actions also came to mind.

"Dad has moved out; him and mum had a little fight over John-Paul; he will still see us, mum might be upset now but she will let him see you still; she can't stop him from seeing you" Leela tried to say.

As the young teenager let a tear fall down; she never expected this. She thought that her parents would resolve this but it seemed that it was too late. She wished she never saw her grandfather kissing John-Paul.

"Does Tegan know?" Peri asked; she could hardly speak because of her tears. She was only a child after all.

Leela attempted to hug her daughter though she never received the embrace back as her daughter just stayed still.

"Tegan knows, I rang her before" Leela replied to her question.

All you could hear was the faint sounds of Peri sobbing ; nothing like this happened before in her lifetime. Sam and Danny had a small break-up years ago though Leela was only a baby so she can't remember anything like this either.

"I'm going to go upstairs now" Peri managed to say; she stood up with Leela having to let her go.

As she went upstairs and straight into her bedroom. Making the whole house silent once again.

...

Bart put his arm around Sinead as they watched television together. They didn't really care what was on, Carmel just put Kathleen-Angel to bed. Marlena was just chatting away nonsense to an uninterested Phoebe.

"So the cheeky cow pushed right past me in the line" Marlena spoke, she was over-exaggerating.

"Yeah" Phoebe replied; not paying attention to what was being said.

Carmel came back down the stairs after putting her second-cousin to bed. Mercedes was out clubbing, nothing new there. No doubt she won't be back till morning after presumably sleeping in a random man's bed.

"She's asleep at last" Carmel told them all with her usual smile painted on.

Sinead moved closer to Bart; placing her head on his shirt. He slid his fingers through her hair; like they were a couple. Though she was in no fit state to have any romantic relationships right now, even if it's a reconciliation.

"You want to go anytime, you can just tell me" Bart reassured her; hoping he wasn't coming on too strong.

She gave a small nod; just staring at the television. Phoebe looked over, even though she didn't like the girl. She still felt sorry for her, nobody deserves to lose their child. Especially someone who loved their child more than anything else in the world.

"What even is this?" Marlena asked out of nowhere, looking towards the television.

"Rocket city rednecks" Carmel said, while reading the title of the programme from the television magazine.

Marlena looked confused.

"Turn this rubbish over" Marlena demanded; she waited.

It took her a few moments until she realized that the remote control was on her lap. She tutted, picking it up and putting it on ITV instead. Her memory was not what it use to be; she relaxed once again.

...

Fraser was still being questioned by the police; he denied everything. Putting all the blame on his daughter, Grace. He looked at his frenemy Marlowe with resentment; he tried to deny all charges though he made a crucial mistake.

"Earlier today, you rang us to take legal action against the local private hospital that Joseph Roscoe was committed to; so, you did know"

Fraser looked generally stunned.

"There has clearly been a misunderstanding" Marlow piped up; making the police officer look towards him.

"I see no misunderstanding, superintendent; this man claims to play no part in the disappearance of Joseph Roscoe yet his phone-call begs to differ"

Marlow nodded, he thought he might say something like that.

"As your boss; I think we should keep this to ourselves because it's irrelevant, so I'm telling you to not mention anything otherwise I will make sure that you never work for us again; is that understood?" Marlow asked, exposing his real self.

The police officer looked shaken-up.

"I understand, sir"

With Fraser's permission, they would let Grace take the entire blame. With Joe's statement against Fraser being dismissed as a misunderstanding. He would be let out now, stooping to a new low as he is going to leave his daughter in the lurch.

"Then you may go, Fraser" Marlow told him; saving his skin once again.

...

_TCB_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Hannah came face to face with Nancy; her old friend. As they both gave each other a hug despite their newly found differences involving Darren. They haven't seen each other for years.

"I'm so sorry about Katy, I know you never met her but I'm sure you would have made a great auntie" Nancy told her friend.

Hannah shrugged; she was gutted. She wished Darren told her and the family sooner. It would have been nice to have met Katy. The last remaining link to Rhys; Neville was currently talking to Jack about the whole ordeal.

"Mum was devastated when she found out; when Darren told her that, it hurt her so much you know; she might not of had Rhys but knowing she had a granddaughter would have eased her pain" Hannah paused, with a tear falling down.

Nancy looked at her friend with sympathy. Not knowing what else to say.

"How's Josh?" Nancy asked, changing the very sensitive subject with caution.

The blonde looked down on her hands for a few moments before looking back up. As she gave a second hopeless shrug.

"He's out right now; meeting up with Amy, he's coping; if you can even call it that" Hannah told her with sad eyes.

Nancy nodded, she understood. It must be awful for them; they been through so much already and this is just adding on more sorrow.

...

Suzanne knocked on Diane's home, after being informed by nosey Frankie Osborne of where she lives and who she is. She needed to know; she does know how it feels to lose a family member so she won't say anything insensitive.

"Is your mum in?" Suzanne asked Finn O Connor, who answered, he looked cold.

He gave a nod; he was wondering who she was. Though he presumed that she was one of his stepmother's many friends.

"Mum!" Finn called; he heard footsteps rushing towards the door.

He moved away from the door, letting a confused Diane in his place. She has never saw Suzanne before though she thought that she was going to try and sell her something that she doesn't need.

"Are you Diane?" Suzanne asked, much to her surprise.

Diane gave a nod; she put her hand out. In the 'go on' gesture. Suzanne cleared her throat as she began to speak.

"I'm Katy's grandmother; I'm the mother of her dad, Rhys; I only just found out and I'm so sorry that I have to come now and spring it onto you but I really want to know what happened"

"Suzanne?" Tony asked; standing behind Diane.

He remembered her.

"I'm so sorry for your loss" Tony then spoke in a more gentle tone.

...

After leaving the police station and leaving his long-suffering daughter behind in the lurch. He actually had the nerve to go back to the Roscoe's. He didn't know what to expect however he soon had an ideal when he discovered his clothes scattered on the floor. He knocked on the door; looking back.

"What do you think you're doing back here?" Freddie asked as he opened the door; he had a suitcase with him.

Fraser noticed; thinking of some quip he could reply with.

"I'm not the only who is being kicked out then I see" Fraser said, laughing bitterly.

Freddie sighed; walking out of his home and shutting the door behind himself. He did have some strong words for Fraser though he didn't quite know how to express those words so he said nothing until.

"I will get back with your mum, just you watch"

Before Fraser could even think of reacting, the 51-year-old was pushed to the ground; as an already angry Freddie punched him. Giving him an unexpected black eye. Fraser groaned in pain..

"You want to say that again old man?" Freddie asked viciously; he had him by the collar.

Fraser shook his head; knowing this was a fight he wasn't going to win. Before Freddie began talking in a threatening manner.

"If you ever go near my family again then I won't be held responsible for my actions" Freddie paused.

"I will confess all your crimes to the police; even if it's means going down myself" he paused again.

" I can promise you... You will be going down with me"

Freddie was a lot of things but he was no killer. Which is why he couldn't promise Fraser that though he would risk going to prison if it meant that his family would be safe. Despite all his flaws, he loves his family.

"I won't go near them" Fraser told him, meaning it only slightly, he wasn't was he use to be

Back in his younger days, he wouldn't have given up at this moment. He would have got up, no matter weak he may feel and fight til the death. However as he grows older; he had to take less chances.

"You better not; otherwise you won't see your little girl again" Freddie told him; referring to Rose.

Fraser's eyes widened; he pulled himself up. As he sat up against the brick wall; looking at the younger man. That did make him think though it might not be enough. His love for his little girl wouldn't overcome his hatred.

"Be careful what you say" Fraser spoke in a harsh tone.

...

Maxine Minniver was sitting on the couch; with Sienna Blake by her side. Every night, she was tempted to ask her for help but she never did. Though she wanted to so bad but any time she even came close to asking, he was there.

"Sienna" Maxine whispered; trembling with fear; she feels so trapped.

She was terrified, she knew Sienna had been ill though that doesn't make a difference. She lives with both of them; two broken and damaged souls. With one of these souls destroying her while the other soul was oblivious.

"Yes Maxine?" Sienna asked; looking at her with slight worry.

Patrick was only in his bedroom; a few moments passed. With Maxine about to say it though it was too late again as he opened the door and came out of the bedroom. Walking towards the two women.

"Nothing" Maxine simply spoke; with a fake smile.

A soft breeze came across the living room as silence filled the house. Sienna felt very uneasy, she knew something was very wrong. She has always known from the start; though she dare utter a word.

"So Sienna; anything interesting happen to you today?" Patrick asked his daughter with a smile.

His daughter gave a smile back.

"Nothing at all; unless you count me getting halted by two bikers as interesting" Sienna gave a small chuckle.

Maxine felt like a burden; she somethings feel like nobody is interested in her or cares about her in the house. Sienna and Patrick can talk for hours without even uttering one word to her. They ignore her, more specifically, he ignores her.

"I hope they apologized to you" Patrick told her.

Already Maxine knew she wasn't going to get noticed for hours. She will likely only get a cold sounding good-night from Patrick.

...

A knock on the Lomax household door was heard. It sounded quite frantic as a rushed Leela wandered over and opened it.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Leela asked; looking at a bruised Fraser.

She showed no signs of concern; the only good thing he done is give them Rose. As far as she is concerned anyway; he quickly shoved past her. She scoffed; keeping the door open. She clearly wanted him gone.

"Fraser; what happened to you?" Tegan asked him, acting more worried about him; she helped him sit down on the couch.

With some heavy footsteps heard.

"You got to be joking" Sam groaned; she was already down the stairs; she looked tired.

As she looked between Fraser and Tegan in disbelief; she touched his black eye making him flinch. She then looked up at her sister and mother; who were looking at her, with the same disapproving expression.

"He's hurt" Tegan spoke, pointing out the obvious.

Sam and Leela both crossed their arms in almost simultaneous fashion.

"He could have two broken legs and I still wouldn't let him in here" Sam told her daughter firmly.

Tegan tutted; still with her arm around him. She seemed to be the only one in the village who still cares about him. She will be now, once Grace finds out that her father has left her behind on purpose.

"I know you don't like me but think about Rose" Fraser managed to speak up.

Sam scoffed.

"Oh just stop; I know your Rose's father but don't you dare use that as an excuse" Sam replied; getting heated up in anger for the second time that day.

The two sisters shared a glance; Peri was sat at the top of the stairs. Listening in and not liking any of this. She had to agree with Leela and Sam; she doesn't like her sister hanging around him either.

"I left Sandy for you" Fraser lied; knowing their relationship would have to be over.

Leela scoffed again.

"Want a medal or something?" Leela asked with strong sarcasm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It was half past eight at night with the darkness now looming across the village. Back in the hospital; Lindsey was sitting on the chair across from Joe's bed. She was slowly dozing off; he gave a small smile. She looked beautiful to him.

"You can get off if you want" Joe reassured her; she opened her eyes again; looking across at him.

She looked around the room; it was only her and Joe in the room. The others left ages ago; promising to be back tomorrow with a new set of clothes for him. Freddie still hasn't bothered to visit. He couldn't look his brother in the eye after what he did.

"I'm alright here" Lindsey tried to say; she didn't want to leave his side.

Joe gave another small smile. Remembering when he first met her, when she was just eighteen. They met in some night-club in the year of 2004; she was still a student at that time. Having a night off from her studies.

"Are you sure?" Joe asked her; trying to lift his arm up though he couldn't.

He could only move it across; he sighed. He wasn't out of the woods just yet; the doctors told him it will be a couple of weeks until he can move without any struggle; though they weren't entirely sure.

"Yeah of cause" Lindsey replied to him; she didn't want to leave him alone.

She moved the chair closer to his bed; before holding onto his hand. He moved his free hand onto hers.

...

Sinead followed Bart into the kitchen; he looked at her. He was dreading this moment, he knew what was coming.

"Why did you leave me Bart? You left me pregnant and alone, why?" Sinead questioned; he breathed.

He could already see a tear falling from her cheek. He really does regret leaving her though goodness knows what Brendan would have done if he stayed. Joel said that his biggest regret was leaving Theresa behind.

"Leaving you behind, giving into Brendan's demands; were the biggest regrets of my life" Bart told her; cupping her face with his hands.

As he leaned in closer though she pulled away at his touch. She turned around so her back was facing him. Brendan Brady was to blame for this; he destroyed her relationship with Bart. She does think Bart was a coward for running away.

"What did you do?" Sinead asked him; the McQueen's now looked over from the couch.

He looked at them before gazing at Sinead again. He felt like an idiot; having to admit the truth in front of his family.

"I'll cut a long story short; Joel wanted to steal from the club; he told me to keep watch so I did then Brendan caught us but there is a not a day that went by that I didn't think of you and the baby"

Bart then regretted his words; she went into straight tears as the mention of her baby. Her Katy; he went to hug her though she pushed him away. Wailing in absolute grief and sadness.

"Sinead; come here" Marlena surprisingly spoke; giving the grieving mother a hug.

She looked at her Bart; giving him a look that read '_be careful of what you say next time' _Marlena led her towards the couch. Sitting her down; she thought that it was about time somebody gave Sinead some motherly comfort.

...

"What is he doing here?" Peri asked Leela; looking at Fraser; who was in the bathroom.

Leela sighed; they wanted him out though Tegan was persistent in letting him stay. Making every excuse in the book. He was Rose's father and her boyfriend now; she told them that with such strange pride too.

"Ask Tegan" Leela told her sister; louder enough for Fraser to hear as he just finished washing his hands.

Tegan wandered over to him; smiling as she noticed no wedding ring on his finger. The naïve girl thought that he really did leave Sandy on his accord; so he can make a proper go of things with her and Rose.

"So does this mean we don't have to be secret anymore?" Tegan asked; still smiling; hoping for the best.

He nodded, giving her a small kiss of reassurance. Though it more to do with spiting the Lomax family. He knew that they didn't want him here so he was using this to his advantage. He glanced over at the two girls for a moment or two.

"What are you two gawking at?" Tegan asked her sisters; she was in a really good mood though.

Sam soon came up the stairs; she was in a right old mood. She couldn't believe Fraser had the nerve to just waltz in her home and then announce that he wants to be with her daughter for good.

"That's it; he got cleaned up; now get him out of my house" Sam commanded.

Leela nodded; though Tegan grabbed Fraser by his hand. She wanted him to stay the night; she knows he is growing older and she wants to look after him. He can look after himself though she sometimes forgets because she is blinded by love.

"Before you all go mad; I want him to stay for one night; just so I can see him get back on his feet" Tegan spoke before being cut of by her mother laughing sarcastically.

Fraser sighed; he really didn't just want to go out in the pouring rain. So he would be more than happy to stay inside. Besides Tegan does know how to keep him warm; she's had enough practice.

"You got to be kidding me Tegan; besides he's not your father; you don't have to keep him warm" Sam told her, trying to put her of on purpose.

Tegan scoffed.

"Mum; I know we got a big age gap but can you please not mention it" Tegan pleaded; she didn't that comment.

She was actually twenty-nine years younger than him. Though it didn't bother her in the slightest.

"Sorry but I want him gone" Sam told her a second time; this time more serious.

...

_TCB_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Josh gave Amy a kiss on her cheek before wrapping his arms around her. They met outside the SU bar. She gave a small smile; he gave one back. They have kept in touch through phone. Though seeing each other again in person was nice for both of them.

"After you" Josh spoke; letting her go in first; it wasn't very busy.

Their were a few lads sitting in the corner and a lonely looking Freddie sitting on one of the stools as he drank a beer with his suitcase by his side. Josh led Amy towards the stool across from the bar.

"So; how's your girlfriend?" Amy asked Josh; he sat besides her.

Their relationship was long gone though Josh will always have a place for Amy in his heart as she will always have a place for him too. They were childhood sweethearts. She adored Josh when she was a teenager and she still does in a way.

"She's good yeah; were trying for a baby" Josh admitted; though the recent passing of Katy put that on hold sadly.

Amy seemed surprised though Josh was bound to settle down sooner or later. Amy has broken up with her boyfriend a couple of weeks ago. He broke up with her; a few days later. He had a new girlfriend. She knew then that he cheated on her which did upset her at first though she soon realized that she doesn't care because she was never that invested in their relationship in the first place.

"That's nice; I'm happy for you" Amy told him;she generally meant that.

She was happy for him. He has a good job, a stable relationship and he is healthy. She did feel a bit envious. Since she didn't have any of those things; she is currently looking for work after leaving university. She has no boyfriend and she has been feeling a little bit under the weather lately.

...

Holly Cunningham arrived at the Roscoe's house after her boyfriend Jason informed her about what happened recently with his brother. She came to try to cheer Jason up; he did sound really gutted when she spoke to him over the phone.

"Holly; hey" Jason greeted; giving her a kiss on her lips; letting her in.

She looked around the house; it seemed a bit more calmer then usual. Freddie being gone would be the cause of that. None of his baggage is surrounding the family house; Holly looked at Jason.

"So; how have you been?" Holly asked; it was a silly question but she didn't know what else to say.

He shrugged.

"Alright you know; I mean; Joe is back so that's good" Jason replied, his girlfriend just nodding.

They were still quite nervous around each other. Despite going out for a couple of weeks and Holly still hasn't got over Callum Kane completely and that whole ordeal at the late Jade's house.

"It must be nice for you to have him back" Holly presumed; he just gave a nod back.

They looked at each other for a few moments in silence. He was really struggling with what to say.

"Do you want to go upstairs? We can talk if you like" Jason suggested

She nodded; she walked behind him. Ziggy rushed past Jason on the stairs; he just remembered that he hasn't finished fixing the car. When he went to visit Joe before; he forgot to go back again because seeing his brother again in that state made him forget about everything else.

"Sorry about him; he just found out where Victoria's secret model lives" Jason joked.

Holly gave a forced chuckle. They got to the top of stairs; she did feel a bit more comfortable once she entered Jason's bedroom since she is safe from bumping into the other Roscoe's. She doesn't mind them, just doesn't really want to interact with them tonight.

"I got my exams soon; dreading it" Holly told him; as she sat on his bed.

He nodded. He remembered when he did his; he did the best out of all his brothers. Though that wasn't a surprise, his other brothers were all disobedient students apparently. Sandy told him that Joe may as well have been in school for seven hours with the amount of detentions he got.

"I remember when I did mine last year; it's not as bad as what people make out, trust me" Jason told her, trying to improve her mood.

Holly gave a nervous laugh.

"You try saying that when you're expected to get no lower than a C" Holly replied with a smile.

Jason leaned back.

"Oh I know how that feels; but seriously I think you do well good on them" Jason told her honestly.

Holly gave a smile back; as she also leaned back. Placing her back against the wall; relaxing a bit more now.

"Thanks; you know what the worse thing is though; it's that half of my teachers live by me so they know if I don't do my revision" Holly gave a chuckle.

He grinned. They did enjoy each other's company a lot which is how they make their relationship work.

"I know right; Nancy, Patrick and Danny all live by you; I'm glad I never had that when I was in school" Jason admitted.

She breathed.

"Oh my God; don't remind me" Holly told him innocently; still with the same smile on her face.

...

"If Rose wakes up in the middle of the night then you're on night duty" Tegan insisted; she was up all night with her last night.

Fraser scoffed slightly.

"I don't know about that; they will think I'm up to something if they hear me downstairs" Fraser told her; looking at his bruised hand.

She gave a laugh.

"I know but I don't blame them; I know you like to steal baby's milk and nappies but you got to stop it" Tegan teased.

He gave a chuckle.

"I know but I can't help myself sometimes; I like the excitement of getting caught" Fraser simply replied; looking around the room which had so much pink in it.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah and look where it left ya; with a black eye and a bruised hand" Tegan reminded him.

He nodded; she always did have something to say. She always had the last word in a conversation. He does find her intriguing at the very least; her colourful fashion sense drawn him to her. Her words made him stay.

"I know I've been a fool lately and I can't promise that I will wise up but I can promise that I will try to be a good father and a good partner; I want this to work" Fraser started as he held onto her hands.

"Which is why I want you and Rose to come and live with me; if you are still interested; I already showed you the house"

He hoped she would agree.

"If I do this then you got to change your ways; like seriously; not for me but for Rose, I'm not stupid Fraser, I know you don't make all your money from the club" Tegan admitted to him.

She always had an ideal about him and his so-called work. She just wasn't sure about the extent of it.

"Everything will be okay" Fraser told her, purposefully avoiding the subject about his work.

He gave her a kiss on her lips since; trying to stop her speaking any more about his dodgy dealings. Besides Sam,who is a police officer, might be lurking about somewhere.

"Better be" Tegan told him.

...

Leela was going for a walk to clear her head. She accidentally bumped into Trevor Royle; who was on his way back home.

"Watch where you're going" Leela told him, she sounded annoyed and was taking it out on the first person she came across.

He scoffed.

"You're lucky you're a girl because nobody speaks to me like that" Trevor told her.

She stepped back slightly; those words sounded familiar to her. She walked away without another word. He was a little bit confused; he was expecting a witty remark back from her. He seen her around the village and she doesn't just walk away until she got the last laugh.

"Look. I'm sorry; I had a bad day; I didn't mean to scare you" Trevor told her as he rushed up to her. His conscience kicked in.

She turned around.

"Don't flatter yourself okay" Leela replied; still avoiding his gaze.

His eyes widened.

"Okay but I'm sorry alright" Trevor told her before walking away himself.

She watched him for a few moments before turning back around. He really has changed through the weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Finn was laying awake in his bed; looking up at the ceiling. In complete darkness; he turned to his side. He does think back to that faithful night with John-Paul McQueen. He always makes excuses for himself. In his own perverted mind; John-Paul deserved it. He thinks that his actions can be justified. He has always had this disturbing mentality; when he was ten years ago. He grabbed this girl's arm and wouldn't let go until one of the teachers had to stop him. So glimpses of his future has always been there. Though nobody who knew him would suspect him of this terrible crime. Not even Diane; she has been so wrapped up in her own problems that she hasn't seen the signs. If there is any at all.

"Finn" a voice called; he looked back towards the door in silence.

The door opened; with the light going on. Finn breathed; his father Rob was standing there. He has returned to see how his two children were; Finn and Sinead. Also for his granddaughter's funeral.

"Dad; I didn't know you still knew I existed" Finn replied; he felt bitter, he was not the boy who he use to be.

He has turned into a vile excuse of a human being.

"Diane has told me what happened; I love you Finn just as much as I love Sinead but don't ever blame your sister for this because I don't" Rob began, he was going to defend his daughter.

It was the least he could do after not seeing her for weeks on end and not even paying a visit to Katy. He was a bad father.

"I will blame whoever I want for whatever I want" Finn replied; he didn't sound like a rational person.

Rob wasn't aware just now; he just thought that Finn was angry and he had every reason to be. So he took no real note of his son's behaviour.

"You are angry; I get that but please son, be there for Sinead; hold her hand; you are supposed to be her brother" Rob reminded him.

He wasn't prepared for what was next.

"I don't care; she could be dead and I still wouldn't shed a tear for her; people think she is to blame for Katy's death; did you know?" Finn asked him; somewhat rhetorically.

Rob looked shocked.

"You don't mean that; I remember when me, you, Sinead and Diane went to Wales; you and Sinead stayed by each other's side all the way through it, I remember you helped Sinead build a sand castle; you were the best brother a sister could wish for" Rob insisted.

He looked at his son; who seemed to remember it quite well. His expression told a different story to his words.

"I don't remember" Finn lied; though his heart wasn't in it; he did remember.

Rob really did seem clueless to what to do. Though he could see that Finn remembered and that gave him some comfort.

"Give your sister a call; tell her you love her; I know it would cheer her up" Rob finally said before leaving the bedroom.

Finn laid back on his back; smiling as he thought about that holiday.

...

"My mum wouldn't allow it" Tegan told him; after thinking about the consequences of this.

If it was any other man than Sam wouldn't have a problem. The age gap didn't matter; though Tegan's friends will likely mention it when they find out about it. Considering Fraser is her first boyfriend. She hasn't had anyone else before which is why she puts up with the poor treatment, she doesn't know any better.

"You're a grown woman now; she can't tell you what to do" Fraser insisted; he does sometimes feel a little bit sleazy.

He has known Tegan since she was thirteen years old. He use to be friends with Sam before she found out what he was really like. He watched Tegan grow up from a teenager to a woman from the sidelines. There is a part of him that wonders whether he crossed the line though it was too late now.

"Yeah I know but I don't want to fall out with her" Tegan told him; she was pacing around her room.

"And you won't" Fraser replied; he looked at Rose, who was fast asleep in her cot, though that won't last long.

Tegan sighed; sitting back besides him. She could hear the rain still; splashing against the window. She bit her finger-nail; she did want to move in with him. Though she didn't to want to anger her mother.

"You can't promise that though; I do want to move in with you but I got to think of my family; they don't like you anymore and you know it" Tegan reminded him.

He scoffed.

"They haven't liked me since you were fourteen; I came to your birthday party and they shut the door on me" Fraser told her; highlighting the creepy undertones of their relationship.

Her eyes widened.

"I know; I was gutted. I missed out on fifty quid" Tegan joked; she didn't really what to think of how their first meeting though.

Fraser laughed.

"I knew you were going to become a beauty; I couldn't resist you when I seen you; all grown up with your own mind" Fraser admitted.

Though again, it just highlighted the creepy undertones, people don't know how long he was lusting after her. He likes to tell himself it was when she turned eighteen though it was really when she was fifteen. He never touched her though until she was legal.

"I'm not a beauty; not like Leela" Tegan spoke in a more calm tone.

She does remember when she first found out that Leela was pregnant. Her parents seemed disappointed in her for the first time. Though after a while, they accepted it. They were going to put Peri up for adoption though they couldn't do it in the end and they brought her up as their own.

"I never saw Leela that way" Fraser reassured her; he really didn't see her in that way.

He could say she was a pretty girl though he never saw her as anything else. It was always Tegan he fancied. She just had something about her; he just wasn't sure what.

"She was always prettier than me and smarter; I'm not jealous though; Because I got you and Rose" Tegan smiled; giving him a kiss on his lips.

Fraser shook his head.

"No; you are pretty and smart" Fraser was cut of by a laughing Tegan.

She learned back again.

"I got you all soppy now" Tegan teased.

...

Sinead was in the bathroom wiping away her tears when she received a text. She saw that it was from Finn; she was a little bit hesitant though she came to the conclusion that she couldn't feel any worse. She opened it and it said.

_Sorry X_

It was just one word though it meant a lot. It might not have been a phone-call which she would have preferred though this was better than nothing as she sat on the bath tub. Looking at the text for longer than most would. She put her hand on the text like it was a picture. Before texting him back.

_Thanks X_

It's been a while since she and Finn were kind to each other. Kind in general really though Sinead is the only one who still got a chance of redemption. She was waiting for a text back; she hoped he would. A few moments passed and she got another text from him to her surprise.

_I miss you X_

She smiled for the first time in ages. It wasn't forced; it came naturally. She was glad to have Finn back on her side. Though her happiness won't last if she finds out what a monster he is.

...

Ste found himself in the local SU bar with Josh and Amy. He didn't want her to leave on bad terms. As he sat next to her; he glanced over at Freddie for a second. Before returning his eyes back to Amy.

"I heard you bat for the other side now" Josh told him; he was surprised.

He use to know Ste as this teenager, who couldn't help but chase girls and get in trouble. He still gets in trouble clearly though not quite the girls part. In fact; he doesn't seem to be chasing anyone anymore.

"You're slow on the uptake" Ste told him; a few moments passed.

Josh took a swig his beer; about to reply though Ste wandered over to Freddie. Amy looking at him to make sure he doesn't do anything silly. She has asked if he would like to live with her though he refuses every time.

"What are you doing here?" Ste asked Freddie; he didn't like the man.

Not after how he treated Sinead; as a troubled Freddie ignored him. Turning his back and taking a swig out of his beer to avoid having to speak to him. He already been through enough today.

"I said; what are you doing here?" Ste asked; getting closer to him as he gently grabbed his jacket.

Amy quickly rushing over; she grabbed Ste's hand back. Freddie standing up with his arms out like he wanted to start a fight right there.

"Ste come on; don't do this" Amy commanded him; trying to make him see him sense. He has been this way ever since Brendan left him sadly.

She has come to the conclusion that maybe Brendan leaving wasn't the best option after all. Though the fact he did leave out of choice and it was because he could have said it was self-defense but he didn't. She resents him; he left him and she knows she will have to pick up the pieces he left behind again. In her mind, that is what happened.

"You haven't heard the last of this" Ste hissed at him before being escorted off by Amy back to where Josh was.

As he sat down on one of the seats. While Freddie walked out with his suitcase.

...

_TCB_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Jason gave Holly a kiss on her cheek before she left the house. He watched her until she was out of sight. Shutting the door; he turned around again with a sigh. Sandy was in the living room in silence.

"Mum; have we got anything in?" Jason asked her; breaking the silence. He was just hoping that Ziggy would return.

He would make the household feel a little bit more like home again.

"Look in the fridge; I think we may have a pot noodle" Sandy told him; she didn't want him to see her upset.

Her was her youngest son; him and Robbie. Robbie was also out right now; he was meeting up with some of his friends from college. He was likely chatting up uninterested girls and drinking.

"Okay; well I hope it's the green one" Jason replied to her; making her give a little smile.

He was her calm in the storm like always. She could always rely on him to make her feel better, he never got in any major trouble and he never brought any girl home apart from Holly. He gave her no hassle. She watched him walk into the kitchen; he was making it for himself.

"Are you okay Jason?" Sandy asked him; she knew all this must be getting to him.

He placed the kettle on; he wasn't entirely sure whether he was or not but he didn't want to worry her.

"Yeah; I'm just glad Joe's back" Jason answered; he only looked at the positives.

He was disappointed about Fraser; upset about Freddie getting kicked out but he was relieved that Joe was back. So he only mentioned the positive thing ; like always. It was the type of person he was. He would feel negative but speak positive.

"Yeah we all are" Sandy replied; his return was the only good thing to come out of this.

Nothing else was good at all. She missed Freddie and was tempted to call him though she will leave it til tomorrow. As for Fraser; she wants nothing more to do with him. She will divorce him; try to get some money out of him too if possible.

"I might do us some dinner tomorrow" Sandy added.

Jason gritted his teeth; he didn't think she would be up to it. He knew what she meant; she was going to invite people over to dinner. Likely Darren Osborne; her eldest son. Then Ziggy may invite Leela round which wouldn't be good because she is related to Tegan.

"You don't have to" Jason reminded her; he had a good head on his shoulders.

...

Patrick went to the bathroom leaving Sienna and Maxine alone once more. As both of the women looked at the television; some documentary about the royal family was on. Maxine looked at Sienna.

"I know" Sienna whispered to her; she knew about the abuse and yet she did nothing.

She wasn't completely oblivious to what was going on. She has heard him be cruel to her countless times. The worse thing she has seen is him insisting that she must make it up to him and he meant it in the intimate sense.

"Know what?" Maxine asked; just as quietly; she was terrified.

Sienna breathed as she looked back at her. She touched Maxine's hair; slightly twisting it in her finger. Sienna seemed lost as she watched Maxine twitch resulting in her letting go.

"It's apart of his relationship description" Sienna vaguely replied; not wanting to talk about it.

She knew it was wrong and cruel not to say anything however her close relationship with her father made her not tell. She didn't want to see him go to prison; no matter how much she likes to tell herself. Deep down; she wouldn't want that. She doesn't why Patrick is the way he but he is and she has accepted it.

"I can't go on like this" Maxine told her; feeling her brown coloured hair.

Sienna felt sorry for her but she couldn't lose her father. She wouldn't want to lose him; he gave her everything when she was a child. She never had her mother but she had him and in time that was enough.

"I'm sorry but I can't stop it; you will have to just carry on" Sienna replied to her.

Silence filled the room as Maxine let a tear fall down. Sienna knew and she is not willing to tell which makes her no longer a friend. At least not one she can trust.

...

Nancy was in bed with Darren; he had one arm around her while they laid together. He put the blanket around her more; he loved her so much and he knew he has been a fool by even thinking of leaving her.

"How have you been lately; my sweetie pie?" Darren asked her; in his typical tone as he wrapped his other arm around her.

She smiled; giving him a kiss on his lips. Before putting her head on his chest; it felt right. She wouldn't want any other man. He has earned her trust back and she knows he won't be stupid enough to do anything like that again.

"I've been good; still looking for work" Nancy told him; intertwining her fingers with his.

He planted a kiss on her neck; making her giggle. They were very passionate with each other when they wanted to be.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention before; I rang Cheryl before; she is finally having her wedding with Nate; they have been planning it for weeks apparently" Nancy added quickly.

Darren nodded back, not really interested. He has forgotten about the Brady's; though Seamus did give him a little bit of money though it was only because he died and quite frankly Darren didn't like getting a dead man's money.

"I remember our wedding" Darren replied; making her smile with delight .

As they kissed a second time. They had too many good memories and they wanted to make more. Having their son Oscar has helped improve their relationship as well; they love their son and each other.

"Me too; I can't believe Cindy of all people had to persuade me" Nancy said with a little chuckle.

Darren smiled again.

"Cindy said the right thing for once" Darren insisted.

He is grateful for her still. Though they barely speak nowadays as they are too invested in their relationships and family. He does wish to have a catch-up one day and see how she is settling in with Dirk and Holly and to see how Hilton is too of cause.

"I can't believe she is going out with Dirk; do you think she is just using him for something?" Nancy asked; she did love to gossip.

Darren has thought that too. Cindy is shallow and Dirk hasn't exactly got the looks or the money for that matter. He doesn't understand what she wants from him; another part of him likes to think that she has changed.

"I don't know; he's not rich so it can't be for that" Darren reminded his wife.

Both of them started to think then.

"Maybe he's good in bed" Nancy said without thinking; she blushed; putting her face in her hands.

She then looked towards Darren; who didn't look convinced, he did an awkward laugh.

"Dirk?" Darren asked simply with a yawn.

Nancy didn't mean to say that out loud as she yawned too. A few moments passed before Darren closed his eyes.

"And on that note; good night" Nancy said; Darren gave her one last kiss before he started to fall asleep.

Both had their eyes closed and were slowly drifting away into dreams.

...

"This bed is too small" Fraser moaned; as he and Tegan were trying to get comfortable.

She looked at him with a sigh; she moved to the side. Though it wasn't enough; he moved closer to the edge however it was a little too close for liking.

"Do you want to sleep on the couch? Because that's what gonna happen if you keep moaning" Tegan told him; he scoffed like a spoilt child.

He shook his head; turning to his opposite side. She turned towards him; she doesn't want to know what Leela, Sam and Peri must be thinking with the bed creaking constantly. Though she would never do that in the same house as them.

"Great; this is great" Fraser said sarcastically; looking at his younger unimpressed girlfriend.

She was brought up in a family known for their sarcasm so of cause she was no exception as she thought for a moment.

"I know; my boyfriend won't stop moaning because the bed is too small; it's the type of relationship everybody wants" Tegan replied with sarcasm.

He was too serious.

"Do you want me to leave then? Go out into the dark night?" Fraser asked her. He was half-serious, half not.

She raised one eyebrow.

"No of cause not" Tegan replied in a serious tone; she was unsure whether he meant it or not.

...

Meanwhile in a dark prison cell was a familiar looking man. As John-Paul has been staying with him for his prison time. In the same cell; he was scared and this was the only man he knew.

"I don't know you and you don't know me; understood?' A voice asked in the darkness.

John-Paul gulped slightly.

"Of cause" John-Paul replied; shivering because of the coldness of the cell.

The man on the lower part of the bunk bed turned to his side. He only had three pictures on his wall. One his children; one of his sister and one of... Steven.

...

_TCB_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

It was morning and the day of Katy's funeral. Sinead was awakened by an alarm clock; she opened her eyes with a little smile as she watched Kathleen-Angel get up. The little girl went over to a sleeping Bart; who was on the floor, in his sleeping bag.

Kathleen-Angel giggled as she jumped on him; waking him up.

Sinead switched the alarm clock off. She looked over at Bart; he groaned slightly. He watched the young child walk over to the door; she opened it.

"Kathleen-Angel come back here; everyone's sleeping" Bart told her though she never listened like most three-year olds.

He sighed; walking over to her. He took her hand and led her away from the door. He shut it; she started to cry because he wouldn't let het out. She kept hitting the door; he didn't know how to deal with children.

"You are not allowed out; that alarm clock wasn't even meant to go off" Bart told her as if she would understand.

Sinead laughed a little bit.

"Kathleen-Angel; do you want to play a game?" Sinead asked her; emerging out of the bed and onto the floor.

The young child stopped crying for a moment.

"I want mummy" Kathleen-Angel said; she was only a little girl so she didn't understand which is why she keeps asking for her mother.

Sinead looked around the room; she picked up a teddy bear which was behind her and passed it to the toddler; who grabbed it from her, walking towards the door. She dropped the teddy and opened the door again.

"Kathleen-Angel!" Bart called though the little girl was already out the room.

He heard her run across the hall and into one of the bedrooms. He sighed; having to chase her out the room much to Sinead's amusement. She leaned back against the bed; she knew what day it was today and it was going to be one of the hardest days she will ever have to face.

"She's a little brat when she wants to be" Bart told Sinead; as he re-entered with her yet again.

Sinead eyes widened.

"It's called being a kid" Sinead replied; he gritted his teeth before shutting the door.

...

Tegan woke up to the sounds of Rose crying; she was quite good in the night. She only woke up once; all Fraser had to do was cradle her and she went back to sleep without waking up again.

"Rose; it's okay; mummy's here" Tegan spoke gently as she wandered over to her and picked her up.

She must be hungry as Tegan carried her outside. Fraser was still sleeping; he could sleep through a hurricane. She walked downstairs; it was empty. Leela was already in work and her mother and niece were sleeping still.

"Shell we make daddy breakfast?" Tegan cooed as she entered the kitchen.

She just liked to talk; she got out Rose's breakfast first. She sat down on the couch as Rose started to drink the milk from the bottle in little sips. Tegan was exhausted; she was still in the habit of staying up late. She was the same in school; which did result in her sleeping a lot on the desk. She only went into college and university to impress her parents. She has left now; as soon as she had Rose she quit. She was happy to get out of there. She has no job and likes to be the stereotypical stay-at-home mother.

"Oh look; it's all gone" Tegan said with a smile; she put the bottle on the side.

Placing Rose in the downstairs Moses basket. Before retreating to the kitchen again and getting out a bowl. She poured cereal and milk into the bowel; she also got out a glass and poured orange juice into it. She wandered into the living room with them and placed them on the table.

"Come on; let's wake daddy up" Tegan'' spoke; picking up Rose and walking back up the stairs.

She walked back into her bedroom; she knew he was going to be hard to wake. She placed Rose back in the pram. She picked up an empty plastic bottle and hit it against the chest of drawers. Fraser woke up with a fight; that was quite a loud sound.

"Bloody Hell Tegan" Fraser muttered under his breath; yawning slightly; he was still tired.

She sat on the edge of the bed; placing the bottle back on the side. He rubbed his eyes to wake himself up more.

"I made you breakfast; it's downstairs" Tegan informed him; she smiled as she slid her fingers through his hair.

He pulled away from her touch before getting up. He wasn't very happy about last night's arrangement. Since all his clothes were on the floor and wrecked at the Roscoe's; so he has to sleep in his normal clothes.

"Yeah? Did you also put my clothes out?" Fraser asked with sarcasm.

She tutted.

...

A black cab arrived in the early hours of the morning; as an elderly woman stepped out of the car. She was 69 years old; she was the mother of one of the village residents. Her name was Eve Black. The mother of Fraser Black; she had him at eighteen years old. She looked over at the club with a frown.

"What on Earth?" Eve muttered under her breath; she talked to herself a lot of the time.

She walked closer to the club door; she tried to open it but it was firmly locked. She sighed; getting out her walking stick. Despite the fact she didn't need it; she only used it to gain sympathy.

"Excuse me; could you help me?" Eve asked; stopped Dodger in his tracks as he gave a small smile.

He walked over to her;wondering what she could need helping with. He didn't like seeing her on her own; he had no ideal that she was playing him for a fool. She laughed; grabbing onto his arm for support. Again; support she did not need.

"My son owns this club you see and I can't seem to open it; can you try and open it for me?" Eve asked.

Dodger gave a nervous laugh. He looked around; he did attempt to open it though he gave up on his first try.

"It's locked; I can't open it without a key" Dodger informed her with a helpless shrug.

She sighed; getting out a hair clip. She started to try to pick the lock. Dodger looking around as if he was her partner in crime. She managed to unlock it. Putting her hair clip back in her hair.

"I don't know why I didn't do that before" Eve told him; she patted his shoulder before entering the club.

He watched her enter.

"Will you be okay now?" Dodger asked her; he was still surprised that she did that.

She stood at the door still; wondering what to say. She looked at him; still thinking she was in her prime.

"I would be even better if you gave me a kiss" Eve told him; putting him in a very awkward position.

He didn't want to sound harsh.

"I don't think my girlfriend would be too pleased about that" Dodger nervously replied; he didn't even have a girlfriend.

Eve gave a smile.

"I hate her already" Eve replied before shutting the door on his face.

He stepped back slightly before walking away. He was laughing to himself slightly.

...

_TCB_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

Hannah walked across the graveyard with Josh with two bouquets. They went over to the first gravestone together. Hannah placed down one of the bouquets on it. The gravestone read _Sarah Barnes. 1987-2009. Loving daughter,sister and friend. _She gave a small smile as she thought about their happy times together and they had plenty.

"I will never forget you" Hannah spoke out loud though she spoke it quietly.

She stood up again; Josh placing his arm around her as they left the grave and went to another. Again; Hannah placed one bouquet upon it. This one was personal to both of them. The gravestone read _Rhys Lesley Ashworth. 1982-2012. Loving son, brother and husband. _

"I miss him" Josh spoke; he crouched down besides her; putting his arm around her.

They both looked upon the grave; they missed their brother. They had some good memories; a couple of bad ones but nothing's perfect. They were both silent; as Hannah just gave a nod to show that she misses him too.

...

Cindy Cunningham looked down on her poorly son; she was still waiting for someone to give her little boy a bone marrow transplant. With Alex Browning being her only hope; though she hasn't heard from him since.

"Where is Alex? He promised me that he be here today; he went to Mercedes and then he just left;why is he doing this?" Cindy asked frantically; her son's life was at stake.

If Alex doesn't turn up; then she will never forgive him; Mercedes told her yesterday that he just upped and left however she did give Cindy some hope by saying that he wouldn't be as heartless as to not turn up.

"Cindy; he will be here, he turn up in a minute you see" Dirk Savage replied; trying to improve her mood.

Though nothing will until Alex turns up. She looked at the time with fresh tears in her eyes. She was nervous; this was one of the hardest things she will ever have to face. This is a waiting game she doesn't want to play.

"Mum; I came as soon as I could" Holly said; she opened the door; Cindy turned towards it.

Dirk gave a small smile; he was trying to hold everything together. He loved Cindy to pieces and the thought of her being in this situation saddened him greatly. He also cared about Holly now.

"He still hasn't turned up" Cindy cried; she walked towards Dirk; he wrapped his arms around her.

Holly felt so helpless; she looked towards the door; her face lit up as soon as she saw Alex coming down the hallway.

"Mum; he's here" Holly announced; giving much-needed good news as Cindy wiped away her tears.

Cindy wandered over to the door; she opened it instantly with a look of relief. He gave a nod; she was so grateful for him. He wasn't all bad; he knew that his conscience couldn't handle it if he just left it.

"Thank you; thank you so much" Cindy told him; still with tears in her eyes; Dirk gave a smile.

...

Carmel let Sinead borrow her black dress since she had none of her own. She gave the younger woman a hug; they were all being very kind and understanding to her and she really did appreciate it.

"If you ever need to talk then you know where I am" Carmel reassured her.

She was a bit hesitant at first in giving Sinead the dress; since she wore it to her sadly deceased lover Jim McGinn's funeral. Though she knew that the dress meant nothing really and that it was only just a sad memory of the funeral.

"Thanks Carmel; well I guess I'll go and put it on" Sinead replied; she was keeping her emotions under check however it was only by a thread.

She left the room; shutting the door behind her. Holding the dress in her arms; it would fit her fine enough. The funeral was in an hour and she was dreading it. Seeing the coffin will break her heart into a million pieces. She couldn't hold it in any longer as she began to cry; she misses Katy more than words can say.

Nothing will make her feel better today; nothing will take the pain away. Her step mother Diane won't even speak to her because she thinks she is responsible for Katy's death though she hopes that Finn can persuade her. She hesitated before calling her brother.

_"Sinead" Finn simply said; he was in his bedroom like usual; he was on his laptop. _

Sinead breathed; he didn't seem the same to her though she hoped this was just a passing phase.

"I really need you today and I really need you to tell mum that I didn't do it" Sinead told him; another tear fell down.

_He closed down his laptop and placed it on the floor. He didn't know what he could say to Diane. He was silent; he knew that his sister was upset and he didn't like that thought. Not really. _

_"I will try but I'm not making any promises and you will never believe this but our dad has come back; he thinks he can just come back into our lives like nothing happened; he would be better of dead" Finn replied; waiting for her to reply._

Sinead eyes widened.

"Don't say that; why are you acting like this Finn? I'm glad you're on my side but this has to stop now" Sinead replied quickly.

She couldn't quite believe this was the brother she grew up with. He has changed and she doesn't understand what happened to make him change into this terrible person; some of the things he says are too much.

_Finn scoffed._

_"He's a waste of space Sinead" Finn hissed; he stood up and walked over to his wardrobe._

_He didn't know how to feel about the funeral; he felt sorry for Sinead but he wasn't sad himself. It was just something unfortunate to him; he had no strong feelings of grief. He didn't have any strong feelings of much anymore._

"Finn; just speak to mum and stop acting like a psycho" Sinead said before putting her phone down.

...

Finn scoffed; he looked around his room. He placed his phone in his pocket; he walked out of his room to find Diane sitting on the couch with Tony; the twins were happily playing with their rattles.

"I just spoke to Sinead" Finn proclaimed to them; Diane looked at him with disbelief.

She didn't want to talk to him right now. She looked away; shaking her head. He doesn't even care anymore about anyones feelings. He just says and does what he wants and he doesn't seem to show any remorse.

"I don't even know who you are anymore" Diane told him; he showed no emotion.

The reason she was so upset about him speaking to Sinead is because she still thinks in this moment in time that she was responsible for Katy's death and the fact that Finn is talking to her react this way.

"She never touched Katy" Finn replied in the same emotionless tone.

Tony kissed Diane on the forehead before walking over to Finn. He led him to his bedroom; he really did want some words with him. The lad has clearly got some issues and he hopes to uncover them.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked as soon as they sat down; he waited for an answer.

Finn looked down; he really didn't know what to say. He hated speaking about his emotions; the ones he hardly shows.

"Nothing" Finn simply said, there is no going back for him anymore..

...

Tegan and Fraser went out for a walk together with Rose in the pram. People were going to talk about them. That much was clear; not just because of Sandy but also because of the age gap.

"isn't this nice; no more hiding" Tegan said with a smile as she held onto Fraser's arm.

He was pushing the pram. She kept close by him; it was a relief for her to not have to keep this a secret anymore. She looked at him though he was too serious. That was one of his flaws; he couldn't take a joke.

"Yeah lovely" Fraser said without much enthusiasm; he looked across.

This was the first sign of trouble. As Robbie looked over at them; he hated this man and he hated Tegan too. She was a home wrecker; no doubt about it. She cheated with his mother's husband after all.

"You two have got a nerve; I can tell you that much" Robbie started; staring at them with resentment.

Tegan didn't look happy.

"Leave us alone" Tegan requested; grabbing onto Fraser even tighter.

She was worried about this sort of thing happening;she knew people wouldn't like her; she understood why. She was a home wrecker and she knew it; she does feel bad for Sandy though she just can't keep away from Fraser.

"Nobody said you could talk" Robbie replied; he was being spiteful though it wouldn't be a first time.

Fraser scoffed; he wouldn't want anyone to talk to her like that.

"If you want to blame someone; blame me" Fraser told him; he could feel some people looking now.

Including Sienna Blake; who was looking over; as she left her house. This was quite entertaining for her since she loved watching other people's misfortunes; it made her feel better about herself.

"I blame both of you thanks; I feel sorry for your daughter; having you two as parents" Robbie continued.

He added another quick nasty comment.

"She be better of with the child snatcher over there" Robbie said; making Sienna quickly look away.

Robbie gave a smirk. Sienna walked down the pathway; avoiding their gazes; she hated that teenager. He was an arrogant bully; he wasn't very nice to her the first time they came into contact.

"I've not got time for this" Fraser replied; as he carried on walking with Tegan still holding onto him.

...

TCB


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Lindsey woke up; she fell asleep on the chair last night and has slept for about five hours; on and off. While Joe was already awake; he has been watching her for about three minutes. He knew the police would be in today and he was dreading it. He hated them coming in here and making his life even harder.

"You can go home if you like babe; besides the cops will be in soon" Joe told her; his eyes darted to the door for a quick glance.

Lindsey nodded; she did need to get back. It was Katy's funeral today; so she had to go back home to have a quick shower and then get dressed for the sad occasion. She presumed that Sinead would try to make an appearance.

"You promise me you be alright?" Lindsey asked him as she wandered over to his bed.

He gave a nod; of cause he would be. He gave her a small peck on her lips; she smiled. She left the room and walked down the hallway. Her head was all over the place at the moment; she was still in slight shock.

...

Eve was in the office still as she waited for the door to open. She didn't know what to expect from her son; they haven't seen each other in person for six months. Though they kept in touch through letters. Eve liked letters; she thinks you can get more out of a letter then you can a phone call. She doesn't know about Rose yet; her granddaughter. She has admitted that she would like a grandson though all she got is three granddaughters. Clare, Grace and Rose. Though she only knows about Clare and Grace. She has three children of her own; two sons and one daughter. She moves around the country a lot; she has just spent a year and a half with her daughter; sending her two sons letters. She heard the club door go; with heavy footsteps on the stairs. She gasped slightly as she heard a glass smash on the floor; she quickly got up and walked out the door without any hesitation.

"Get of my son's property; you hooligan" Eve hissed; she even dropped her walking stick in the progress.

The person turned around; it was Trevor. He recognized her after a few moments of silence. He shook his head; he disliked this woman with a passion. She wasn't very kind to his father at all.

"What?" Trevor asked; as he put his hands in his pockets; he wouldn't hurt her.

He drew the line of hurting the elderly. She never hurt his father but she did treat him very disrespectfully. She liked to tease him and she did made some quite horrid allegations and it was only because Fraser didn't like him.

"Don't what me young man; you know very well what" Eve replied as she picked up her walking stick; he laughed.

She looked at him; wondering what he was finding so funny. She walked over to him as he put his hands at his side now. She does know that he is currently going out with her granddaughter, Grace.

"Eve you don't need your walking stick" Trevor told her; still amused with a hint of hatred in his voice.

As she hit her walking stick on the floor with a small thud.

"That is none of your business lad" Eve sternly replied; getting in his face slightly; she showed hardly any fear.

Though she did bring up Fraser on her own; along with two other children and her nephew. She learned to take no messing after bringing up four children on her own. One of them wasn't even her child. Her husband divorced her; leaving her broke just days after their youngest child was born.

"I suppose not" Trevor replied; she groaned; leaning back again.

She glanced at him; looking at him for a moment before she walked down the stairs and slammed the club door shut. She didn't feel safe in his company any longer which is why she left so soon.

...

Sinead was now dressed in the black dress as she looked in the mirror at herself; wondering how on Earth she was going to get through today. She just wants Diane to show her some love. She breathed before walking away from the mirror and out the bedroom door; walking down the stairs. She noticed that Phoebe was the only one not dressed though it was because she was going to look after Kathleen-Angle and Matthew.

"Are you ready?" Bart asked; he put his arm around her; kissing her on her forehead.

Sinead held onto his hand; with all her thoughts on Katy and how much she wishes her little girl was still here with her now. She seemed lost in her thoughts as more tears came steaming down her face.

"Let's go" Sinead spoke; she quivered; letting Bart wrap his arms around her again.

Carmel did seem sad too; she felt so sorry for the young mother. She can't even imagine what she must be going through and to think that half of the village were against her because they thought that she harmed her own child made it even more devastating however she has got a couple of people on her side now.

"Keep your head held high girl" Nana spoke gently with a small smile of reassurance.

Sinead gave a smile back; just small gestures like that meant a lot to her. Silence filled the room; with Kathleen-Angle in the corner playing with her dolls. Another few moments passed before they all began to get going.

...

Lindsey and Sandy were going to go the funeral together to show the family some respect. They wandered down the path; Hannah was already there as she waited by Katy's memorial. Along with Suzanne, Neville and Josh. Amy went along to show some support for Josh and Ste.

"Are the cars coming here?" Lindsey asked; Ste just gave a nod; he was waiting for Sinead.

The whole mood felt despairing; nobody was smiling or laughing. They were just silent as they waited; Suzanne couldn't believe that this was happening; she had to bury the granddaughter she never met. She was brought to tears when Diane told her all about Katy; she even showed her a picture.

"Diane" Ste said; standing up; she looked like a broken woman as she stood in silence.

Finn and Tony were behind her; one of Diane's friend very kindly offered to look after Dee Dee and Anthony. Rob swiftly followed on as he looked down in almost shame; ashamed that he was never there.

"Thank you all for coming" Diane managed to speak; she had tears coming down; she was sobbing.

Tony knew how it felt to lose a child; all this brought back memories of Grace. His child; his daughter. He placed his arm around Diane as they walked closer. Even Finn showed some emotion; seeing his step-mother cry was not nice to witness.

"Mum; I'm sorry" Finn choked; he rubbed his eyes before any tears could come down.

His father tried to hug him though he brushed him of. Diane was finding it very difficult to forgive him.

"Don't say sorry to me" Diane cried; she broke down at the sight of the memorial.

Sinead soon entered; she felt all eyes on her. With Diane looking up at her with resentment; she thought her daughter harmed her granddaughter. She couldn't believe that she has turned up despite the fact everyone thinking she harmed Katy.

"Get out of here!" Diane shouted; Sinead sobbing as well; she couldn't hold it in any longer.

Bart trying to comfort Sinead though she shoved him of; walking towards Diane. Sinead felt so betrayed and at a lost. Finn walking over to Sinead as he stood by her side though it wasn't enough.

"Who thinks I harmed Katy here?" Sinead asked though mountains on mountains of tears.

With nobody daring to utter a word; she looked at everyone. She shook her head; nobody but Diane would blame her to her face it seemed. Even Tony had nothing to say to her; she waited for an answer.

"So you all think I never?" Sinead asked; she ten looked at Lindsey with hatred.

A lot of hatred was being expressed by the grieving family; Finn held Sinead's hand. Trying to hold her back though she pushed him aside gently. Walking over to Lindsey; she blamed her for a lot of things.

"You take my husband away from me; you call me a liar and you don't make my daughter better and yet you come here; you have no right!" Sinead snarled as she slapped Lindsey.

With Lindsey just taking it as she felt the side of her face. She had nothing to say to her; not here and not now. Sandy tutting as she held onto Lindsey; with Sinead shaking her head. She leaned in closer.

"You get out of here; I don't want to see your face" Sinead admitted before turning around.

She then walked over to Diane; with a look of devastation. She leaned down to her step-mother; who moved away from her, though Sinead grabbed onto her hand; they were both in tears.

"I love Katy; look me in the eye and tell me you think I've done it" Sinead told her; with people looking on in shock.

Diane did look her in the eye; she saw pain and sadness in Sinead's eyes; it made her question it. She breathed; she didn't shout or even speak. She just nodded; the look on Sinead's face told her everything. Diane gave her sobbing step-daughter an unexpected hug; she didn't need some piece of paper to tell her what she knew now.

"I'm so sorry" Diane cried as she collapsed in Sinead's arm; they were both still on the floor.

...

_TCB_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Lindsey and Sandy had to watch as the funeral cars drove away; they were banned from attending by Sinead who now had her family on her side. The two women turned back around just as Tegan was there with Rose.

"Oh you must be kidding" Sandy muttered under her breath; Lindsey looked over too with anger.

Lindsey was keeping by Sandy's side; Tegan looked at them with a sigh.

"I've already had the third degree of Robbie" Tegan told them; Lindsey scoffed; she has got a nerve.

Lindsey looked at Sandy as she really couldn't believe her nerve; after everything. She was ready to say something. Though she let Sandy speak since she had stronger words to say to her.

"You know what Tegan; you're welcome to him; I think you two deserve each other; I won in this; you might have stolen my husband but you know what; you gained nothing" Sandy hissed.

Though she hasn't even started yet on her lecture.

"I don't know how you do it; walk around like you done nothing wrong; you think you're all sweet; don't you?" Lindsey chimed in as she looked at a guilty Tegan.

Tegan shook her head.

"No; I don't know what to say to you; I'm sorry about Joe but that has nothing to do with Fraser; it was all Grace" Tegan insisted.

Lindsey crossed her arms; she was furious. Sandy was slowly losing her temper; she knew she wasn't all to blame however she was partly to blame and that was enough to spark of her anger.

"He's brainwashed you; I was too once but I opened my eyes to what a horrible man he is; you know if you do stay with him; then Rose is gonna grow up just like Clare and Grace; he doesn't care Tegan" Sandy tried to say.

Though the younger woman was having none of it.

"He loved Clare alright" Tegan replied; she would defend him till the end.

Lindsey shook her head. This woman was clearly not going to listen; whether they talked calmly or not. She tried a different tactic; they wanted Fraser to lose everything for what he did to their family.

"Yeah but not Grace; his own daughter; he let her take the rap; God knows what he be like with Rose" Lindsey replied; trying to tap onto her emotions.

Tegan did think for a moment or two.

"He will break your heart like he broke mine; he doesn't care about anyone but himself" Sandy continued.

Lindsey nodded in agreement.

"You're not going to change my mind; I worked too hard on my relationship with Fraser to end it" Tegan told them; though not as confident.

...

Mercedes returned to the household; after a late night. She tumbled in; her dress was on backwards and her high heels in her hands. She just came back from a one night stand; so nothing new.

"Where is everyone?" Mercedes asked as she looked at Phoebe; who was holding Matthew.

Phoebe looked at her with a sigh. As she watched Mercedes sit on the couch; chucking her high heels on the floor and resting her feet up on the table.

"At Katy's funeral" Phoebe informed her; placing Matthew in his Moses basket.

She wondered if Mercedes was thinking about Bobby however it's not like she cares otherwise she would have got him back by now.

"Oh; I never even knew they were going" Mercedes replied with a shrug.

...

Eve was still looking for her son and she found him. Sitting down outside the pub; he has been banned from going in after Darren and Jack discovered what he did to Sandy and Joe; so he was just sitting outside.

"Are you okay Fraser?" Eve asked him; making him gasp slightly as he looked up at his mother.

She smiled; she has missed him lately as she gave him a hug and held on for longer then he wanted. His childhood with her was quite good; even without his father there. As she let go after a few moments.

"Mum; I didn't expect to see you" Fraser admitted; he was a little bit nervous now.

"I thought I surprise you; I wanted to see you and Grace; where is she anyway?" Eve asked him.

He didn't mention the fact that Grace has been arrested.

"Well I got a few surprises of my own actually; I didn't mention it but you got another granddaughter; Rose" Fraser admitted.

Eve leaned back slightly.

"How old is she? Because if she is older than one then you're getting a slap" Eve replied; he chuckled slightly.

She had her walking stick up.

"She's 7 months alright" Fraser said; making Eve hit her walking stick on the table.

He jumped slightly.

"7 months? How old is the mother then? Because I know she be younger than you if she had a child with you 7 months ago; unless she enjoys giving birth in her 50s" Eve hissed; she was very bizarre.

Fraser sighed.

"She's 23 but" Fraser was already cut of by Eve.

She shook her head; hitting her walking stick on the table again.

"23 years old? She's older enough to be your daughter for goodness sakes; have you thought any of this through?" Eve questioned him.

A few moments passed.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I was a family friend; I known her since she 13 but I never went near her till she was 18; I promise; she isn't a stranger to us" Fraser replied.

Eve shook her head again; grabbing tighter on her walking stick.

"Can I meet her?" Eve asked him.

...

_TCB_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Tom Cunningham arrived at the hospital with Darren and Nancy; they all wanted to see if Cindy and Hilton were alright. Nancy pushed Oscar in the pram down the hospital hallway; they spotted Holly outside one of the doors.

"Holly; alright?" Tom asked his niece; she looked up at him with a small smile.

She looked over Nancy and Darren; biting her fingernails. She was nervous and she desperately hoped that Hilton was going to be alright; she looked in the room to find Cindy still sitting besides Dirk.

"Yeah; Hilton's having his operation" Holly told them; looking down her phone though she hasn't received a text from Jason yet.

Tom stood besides her; looking down on her phone though she quickly put it away. Looking at her uncle. It's hard to believe that Tom and Holly use to dance together; it's like it never happened.

"I've been worried about him; I can't believe I'm an uncle again" Tom said; she looked at him with slight amusement.

It did seem slightly odd as Tom looks a lot younger than Holly. Darren walked closer and went on the other side of her. He patted her gently on the shoulder before entering the room; Nancy soon followed him through.

"Alright? We thought we see how you are" Darren spoke in a merry tone as he walked over to Cindy.

Dirk still had his arm around her.

"I will be alright once I know Hilton is" Cindy admitted; her mind was clearly only focused on one thing.

It was a change from her only thinking about herself. Even when she had Holly sixteen years; she still thought the word revolved around her. She didn't even want Holly at first though she soon changed her mind and she did start to love and care about her daughter.

"So; is everything else alright?" Darren asked; not knowing what else to ask.

Cindy shrugged.

"I guess so" Cindy replied simply.

...

Sienna looked over at Peri; thinking this was her daughter. She hasn't been told any different and she had every reason to think this. She walked over after checking if anyone else was there.

"Hi Peri; are you okay?" Sienna asked with a smile; she has been tempted to call her Sophie.

Peri looked startled; this was the women who kidnapped Tom after all. She was clearly unstable as the young girl stepped away from her slightly. Before rushing up the stairs; Sienna walked after her.

"Leave me alone please" Peri spoke nervously to the woman.

Sienna was about to reply though Leela quickly rushed up the stairs. Standing in front of Peri with her arms crossed. She still had the mother instinct to look after her daughter; despite the fact that she had to treat her like a sister.

"What do you want?" Leela asked Sienna; who was now silent.

"Look; it doesn't matter; I don't want any trouble" Sienna answered before walking away in disappointment.

Much to Leela's confusion. Though she quickly turned back around to Peri with a small smile; as they walked up together.

"Are you alright?" Leela asked her as she put her arm around the young teenager.

Peri nodded.

"Yeah; fine" Peri told her; though she was still a little bit startled.

...

John-Paul found himself opposite Brendan in the canteen; he looked at the man for one moment. He heard what the newspaper said about him; how he murdered five people in cold blood.

"Anything you want to know?" John-Paul asked him nervously; he would tell him about Ste if he asked.

Brendan breathed; he was tempted to ask about Steven. Though he knew that if his fears were true and that Ste was having a hard time then it would kill him knowing that he can't do anything about it.

"Nothing" Brendan replied without any visible hesitation; as both men turned to silence.

With John-Paul looking around; he quickly turned away when Warren Fox came into his sights. Though it was too late; Warren already spotted the lad. The first thing on his mind was how he was going to get out of this one.

"Didn't expect to see you in here" Warren spoke up; walking over to an unusually timid John-Paul.

As Brendan glanced at him for a second.

"No" John-Paul simply replied; not knowing what else to say to him; he was trembling slightly.

This was exactly who John-Paul planned to avoid though like always; it never went quite like that.

"How is Theresa?" Warren asked him; he had no ideal that she was also in prison.

Brendan looked up at him again; a small part of him was hoping that something bad happened to her because then he could see Warren's reaction; see his frustration; this is when he also realized that Warren was more daring to ask such a thing.

"She's in prison; she confessed to Calvin's murder; I thought you might have known" John-Paul replied; his hand was shaking.

Warren leaned back; he did look frustrated. All he could think of what how much time he must have wasted; trying to save her skin, only for her to confess four years later; that was like a crime in its self.

"No; what did she do that for?" Warren asked him; though it was rhetorical as he expected no answer.

He knew her reasons; she cracked under pressure. It was only a matter of time; he knew Theresa well and this is the only reason he can think of from inside his prison cell. He walked away with his head in his hands.

...

_TCB_


End file.
